The invention concerns a gastight electrical bushing, which can be used, for example, in a tail part of a tail stabilized projectile with an electrically conducting connection, and a method for realizing this bushing.
Projectiles with a detonator with a settable fuse usually contain an insulated electric signal line for programming the ignition point of the detonator as well as a grounded line (which shall also be referred to as a ground wire). In previously known tailpiece-stabilized projectiles, a cable that contains the signal line and the ground wire passes axially through the rear end of the projectile. The interface between the propulsion chamber, which is subject to high pressure and temperature loads, and the receiver (e.g., a detonator) must be protected with expensive components, since no gas may be allowed to penetrate the projectile. Since pressures of several 1,000 bars and extremely hot gases act on the tail support when the projectile is fired in a gun barrel, expensive gastight bushings for the cable must be provided in the tail support. Moreover, these bushings also must not undergo any change as a result of the high accelerations of several 10,000 g that act on them when the projectile is fired. Accordingly, a gastight bushing, whose placement is complicated, is used in practice in a shell with a signal line. In previously known projectiles, the cables containing the signal line and the ground wire are inserted in a suitable axial bore in the respective tail support and sealed with a suitable medium. The ends of the signal line and the ground wire are then soldered with corresponding electrical lines of adjacent components.